


Women of a Certain Age

by FeoplePeel



Series: Harry Potter Daily Prompts [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeoplePeel/pseuds/FeoplePeel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 030 - Hermione overhears Lavender and Parvati gossiping after the Yule Ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Women of a Certain Age

"I know! It's just so, so _blonde_."

"No, no, Parvarti. When hair is that blonde, it's _striking white_."

" _Fields of gold_."

"And those _eyes_."

" _Icy blue._ "

" _Steel grey._ " 

Hermione let out a long-suffering sigh as she trailed behind Lavender and Parvarti. They continued, undeterred, from their subject of conversation, namely one, Draco Malfoy and Hermione chose to ignore them. From a purely objective standpoint, Hermione conceded that Malfoy had become rather dashing. The pretty boy look wasn't quite her type (she thought about Viktor's strong, chiseled features and melted a bit), but she wasn't blind. She couldn't picture herself on the blonde's arm, but perhaps someone who _looked_ like Malfoy? She imagined a smiling Draco leading her into the Great Hall, Lavender and Parvarti's gaping faces and Ron's own, a beet red. She visibly shook herself. A smiling Malfoy? Eugh.

She brought herself back to the conversation ahead of her, catching the tail end.

"--and he kept stepping on my feet, but at least we looked nice together."

"Well, Harry's right handsome when he does himself up nice."

Yet another boy Hermione had failed to picture outside the platonic, Hermione couldn't argue that Harry was, indeed, very handsome tonight. Imagining herself on his arm came very easily. He twirled her around, smiling and laughing. Ron politely cut in, stealing her away, and they began a separate dance.

She blinked the image away, largely ignoring that her imaginary self was in a wedding dress in the Weasleys back yard.

"--st imagine the two of them?"

"What? _Together_ , together?"

"Oh, don't pretend you haven't thought of it."

Who? Hermione backtracked.

"Both men, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor."

Oh.

"Plus, dark and fair, the color palate is thrilling!"

_Oh._

 

Occasionally, Hermione will watch Lavender and Parvarti, rather wistfully. She often wished for girlfriends when she was younger and found herself on the outskirts of such crowds. Nowadays, she thinks back to that conversation in the corridor. Instead of wistfulness, Hermione casts a curious, nearly disgusted look to their corner of the room.

"What's up, 'Mione?" Harry asks, innocent in his ignorance.

"There are times I wish I had a larger group of female friends."

"Oi!" Ron immediately protests. 

Hermione turns back to them. "These days, I simply realise I will never understand the thought process of the majority of my peers. Female or otherwise."


End file.
